


It's not fair

by MickkiBoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, I am so sorry, Implied Character Death, Love, M/M, OW, Quickie, Quickies, ibjust, it just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickkiBoo/pseuds/MickkiBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Much different from my other writing, as my other ones are smuts, this one isn’t  but please take the time to read it. This thought was in my head all day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's not fair

**Author's Note:**

> Much different from my other writing, as my other ones are smuts, this one isn’t but please take the time to read it. This thought was in my head all day.

It kind of seemed like the old times.  
Their hands were twined together, he was looking at his lovers face, but it wasn’t the same.  
His lovers eyes were not open.  
They were shut as if he was asleep.  
He did really look beautiful, like he always has.  
He could never really, just not look beautiful. No matter what. He still had the long eyelashes that would usually crown his blue eyes. He would still have the lips that stretch to show his smile, god, his smile was really beautiful. Harry would define him as beauty. He was the spitting image of all that is glorious. His hands were smaller than Harry’s. But he liked it that way. He kind of felt like he was protecting his lovers hands. Sounds pathetic, but the elder gave him purpose.  
Harry laid there with him, reminiscing in old times. How he would laugh at all of Harry’s jokes. All of their firsts.  
The first time they met.  
The first time they became a band.  
The first time they held hands.  
The first time they kissed.  
The first time they made love.  
The first time they said I love you.  
The first time they came out to their friends.  
The first time they had a quickie on an air plane.  
Harry laughed at that, it was such a mess and he was sore the next day.  
The first time they told their parents.  
The first time they told the world.  
The first hate message.  
The first death threat.  
The first time they ever cried to sleep in each others arms.  
The first time they actually feared their life.  
The first time they believed the threat.  
And when,  
The threat actually was put through.  
The first time he saw his lover lifeless,  
Never to wake again.  
The first time Harry cried over Louis’ dead body.  
The first time he denied it.  
The first time he screamed for the elder to live.  
The first time where he wanted to die, and he wasn’t there to help him.  
But he cannot deny it any more.  
Louis is dead.

Louis cannot come back. Harry can hear the sirens coming now as he gripped tightly on Louis’ stomach, not wanting to let go. He wanted to stay with Louis, his best friend his first love, his only love. This time was different, Louis wasn’t squeezing back, kissing Harry’s chest. Louis wasn’t there tho tell him everything is going to be alright.  
Because it won’t.  
Nothing will be alright.  
His one,  
His only,  
Is dead.  
Lifeless in his arms.  
It is not fair.  
How can someone be so selfish?  
How can someone just kill a man, how could someone just kill Louis and leave Harry alone, soaked in Louis’ blood?  
Why didn’t they kill Harry too?  
Why couldn’t they take him out of his misery.  
He doesn’t want to be here without Louis.  
His boo bear,  
His Lou.  
They belonged to each other.  
They were meant to be.  
Everybody said so.  
Harry was nothing without Louis.  
It is not fair.  
Harry can’t live with himself any more.  
Harry went down stairs, and grabbed the biggest kitchen knife he could, and went back upstairs, so he could be with his love,  
He went back into the bed, gripping Louis’ hand tightly, trying to brace himself as he took his right hand and gripped the knife tightly.  
Tears rolled down Harry’s face once again, he was laying in his blood as he plunged the knife in his chest. Directly into his chest.  
The pain was gone.  
He could be with Louis.  
His love,  
His Lou,  
His first,  
His last,  
His only.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just sorry.


End file.
